The Battle of the Teachers
by astrodragon25
Summary: Mikel goes on a special mission to protect a target, and meets a new enemy. Two new characters are included...
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle of the Teachers**

**Note: I do not, repeat, do not own…ah you get the idea-everyone knows where this is going to. God, do I have to repeat it? Anyways, this is for Mr. Edwards and Mr. B-two science teachers that will always go at it…god, that's funny.**

**Chapter 1: Edwards**

_December 14, 2007 New York, NY 7: 30 AM._

"Alright class, 37." Said the young bald-headed teacher. He was about 30 years old, around 175 lbs, with a goatee mixed with a hair strap-you get the idea. Sitting around the middle of the room, sat two boys who need no introduction: Jake Long and Mikel Richardson.

"Physics-what a day." Mikel sighed. He sat back, drifting off into space, thinking of other things: his girlfriend Callie, plans, missions, etc. Jake was the same way, except with an ipod, thanks to Mikel's cash(which he still hasn't found out yet…) Fortunately, Mikel usually copied two things of notes: one for Jake and one for himself. Course, it wouldn't have mattered-both grades were well up, mainly due to little activity in their lives. Since November, it's been, well…pretty boring.

"Now class, let's talk momentum. Now, if I push Mr. B at a velocity of 5 meters per second, which he then lands on a skateboard with mass of 3 kg, what will be the velocity of…" Edwards went on to the class, since he was the physics teacher of the school. Now, if you don't see it, he seems to have an issue with on of the other teachers, who I know as Mr. B. Edwards, who has a diesel truck that runs with vegetable oil, has an issue? He was always suspicious of Mr. B, probably mainly for his height. Usually, Mikel brushed it off, but he had suspicions of Edwards and this "issue", but since there was not enough info, so he just brushed it off…for now.

_After class…_

"Mikel, see me." Edwards said as Mikel got up. Mikel said something to Jake, then sat back down in his seat. "Yes?" Mikel said to Edwards. Edwards got to the board and sighed. "You may find this hard to believe, but I have to tell you something. Mr. B is not human-he is a creature, and it is my job to make sure what he is. He is probably a leprechaun due to his small size, so he must have gold. I want you to help me get it." Edwards told him, which got Mikel laughing. "Good one Mr. Edwards. I gotta go." Mikel said while thinking this was ridiculous. Of course, Mikel was different as well, due to a kick in the nuts, but it's all the same. With Jake, he was a dragon…but the title went to Jake, much to Mikel's dismay.

As he left, Mikel's mind was working. "The only way to be sure is to go to the target itself…" he thought as he went to his next class.

**Ok, this is just a starter. To help with this, the first two chapters will be on Edwards and Mr. B. On chapter 3, the story will begin. So, if there is any confusion, I'm pointing it out to you right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mr. B **

****

_Same day, in Advisory period. _

We see a empty room, with a teacher cleaning up from one of his experiments. This is Mr. B, the chemistry teacher and Edwards' "target". He's around 5'6, with black hair and a goatee. We see pictures of him as a leprechaun, mainly due to his short stature-I bet his wife is taller than him. A knock is heard on the door.

"Come in." Mr. B said, as Mikel entered the room. "Hey Mr. B. Didn't think I'd see you this year." Mikel said, remembering last year's classes, while he was in Texas, and was normal. 

"Yeah…thought you would be in ap. What happened?" Mr. B questioned him as he saw a look on Mikel's face-something was up. "Well, I thought I tried something new…turns out I get a teacher who I have to think is half crazy. I think he saw the pictures too much-Edwards thinks you're a leprechaun. I mean, I know how you guys usually go at it…on Edwards' test, there are problems involving situations in which he does something to you." Mikel went on, knowing he would get a reaction from Mr. B-he has to be informed somehow.

Mr. B laughed to himself "Yeah, he's quite the character, isn't he?" he said as they both laughed, but Mikel stopped suddenly. "Something wrong?" Mr. B asked when Mikel sat down.

"Nah. Listen, don't worry about it. I bet he's just trying to mess with us. Besides, I don't need a whole lot of stress on my life right now..too much shit." Mikel said, which got a surprised look from Mr. B. "Hey, I don't change my words, buddy." Mikel pointed out as he started fooling with papers. It was like this for five minutes…

_Cell phone rings… _

"Huh? Excuse me." Mikel said as he reached for his phone-this was the one time that he was usually on it. "Hello? Yeah? Uh-huh. What? Now? Come on, man. It's…alright. Bye." Mikel said as part of the phone conversation. He turns to Mr. B. "Listen, I gotta go. I have something I gotta do-homework related." Mikel said, even though he knew he was lying.

"Alright. Good to see you again." Mr. B said as Mikel left the room. "Likewise." Mikel replied as he left the room.

Mr. B looks out the window, then goes to the board. "Does he actually know…or is he playing?" he thought to himself. That question would be answered in time…

**Ok, part 2 of the "starter". It's late, I'm up, Blade: Trinity is in the dvd player. Pointed out just for the heck of it…cable fuse is out. Next chapter starts "** **Battle**** of the Teachers". **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The briefing **

****

Mikel left the school when the day was over, and flew around New York for a while. After five minutes, he arrived at Lao Shi's shop, where he got an unexpected visit from… 

"Hey, guys. What's-oh. What is it this time?" Mikel said, apparently getting the idea that he forgot his cell phone call during advisory period. The council had a new mission, and guess who it was assigned to? That's right: Mikel. Mikel was given a folder, which had a briefing as followed:

_Dragon Briefing _

_For: Mikel Richardson _

_Subject: Protection _

_Target: Daniel B. _

_Creature: Leprechaun _

_There has been an increase in suspicion of a gold heist. The target you are assigned to protect is a Mister Daniel B., a teacher at _ _Hill_ _High School__. Your job is to make sure that no harm comes to him or his gold. It is necessary that we find out who is responsible for these apparent rumors of this possible gold heist. Also find clues to any ideas for attacks; it may help for your mission. Although it is not recommended, it is an idea that you should be alone on this one; although I do not doubt your partner's abilities, we feel that due to your recent behavior patterns, it is fact that you usually work best alone. Until we find more information on this, it is best to do this in the most stealthful way possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_Councilor Andam _

_Dragon Council _

_Side note: You owe us ten dollars each for the _ _Denver__ touchdown call on Thursday's game. _

After looking through it, and seeing the side note, Mikel was in a foul mood. "I have three things to say: 1. I have an idea on who it is. 2. I'll do what I can. 3. I don't owe anyone anything. We all know that was a bullcrap call-he was still getting tackled." Mikel said before throwing his hands in defeat. "Here's your goddamn money-hope you lose it." Mikel said bitterly as he got his wallet, took out forty dollars, and never saw it again.

"You sure you can do this?" Jake asked. Jake knew of Mikel's recent issues, from homework to his sinuses, which Mikel said weren't too bad, but you never know. "Yeah, I pretty much do your shit, so it doesn't matter to me." Mikel said in a smartass tone, which angered Jake. "Now, young one. Let us train so that your focus can be on your mission, and only your mission." Lao Shi said, trying to calm down the situation. As Jake went upstairs, Mikel stopped him. "Go home. I'll stay here and train-this is my mission. Go see your girlfriend or something, k?" Mikel said. Jake hesitated, but followed his orders. As he about to go upstairs, his phone vibrated. He then opened it to reveal: His girlfriend was stuck with "chores". "Aw man." Mikel said as he closed the phone and went to train.

**If you don't know who Callie is, go read "Love Affair"-it helps explain who she is, her background, etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Plan/Backfire **

****

The following week was hectic for Mikel. Even though it was the last week of the semester, he had to deal with finals, and watch both Edwards and Mr. B at the same time. When he read the briefing, it didn't take long for him to know that Mr. B was his target and he also knew of Edwards's plans for the heist-Edwards told it to him, which Mikel didn't believe..until the briefing. The only thing to figure out was when it was to strike…

"Now class, remember. The semester final is tomorrow, so study hard tonight." Mr. Edwards said as everyone left the room, except for Mikel, who was trying to copy the homework assignment since he was thinking too much. As he got up, Edwards stopped him. "Mikel, anything going on that I need to know about? You seem stressed." He asked as Mikel was gathering his things. "With the way you think, my life is the least of your problems…" Mikel started, trying to get away as quick as possible. "Listen, maybe some other time." Mikel said as he left the room. "Of course…until we meet again." Edwards said in a evil whisper.

_Later on that night… _

"Thanks for being with me. I knew I couldn't do this alone." Mikel said gratefully as he waited near Edwards' house. This was the night which he planned: First, find any info based on his allegations, then act swiftfully. Mikel usually liked these plans to real complicated ones-said they took too long. Callie was with him tonight, since her dad, or uncle-no one knew for sure, was still out, so Mikel figured he needed the help-fuck what the briefing said.

They sneaked into the house, which was no point since he wasn't there, but what Mikel didn't realize was the two other figures that were there, waiting for them…

As Mikel and Callie searched for clues, the two figures set up everything they needed: a target and a net, made with a special type of fabric. Finally, Mikel found a notebook with plans-specifically, the heist. Unfortunately, just as he was about to read it, the net was released. It ended up with Mikel down, slipping into unconsciousness, and Callie knocked out.

_Later… _

"What happened? I feel like…like…" Mikel started before fumbling for the last word. "Shit?" said a familiar voice. "Yeah, that word." Mikel replied. As he adjusted his eyes with the light, he saw that Callie and Mr. B were with him as well, and Mikel was…once again… "Aw fuck. Every time I get captured, this happens. How does this keep happening?" Mikel said in protest as he was in dragon form-he must've been really out. Callie was in a corner, very quiet, while Mikel was in thought and Mr. B pacing around. "Ok. Let's see…judging by what's been going on…with the past couple of months…I got it. As we went to Edwards's house, Barrow and Rotwood met us with a surprise attack. They must be teaming with Edwards-otherwise, we wouldn't be here." Mikel deduced before the door opened, showing Edwards and Barrow. "Too late. I already figured it out." Mikel said in defiance.

"Mikel, always the one with the answers. Tell me, how do you plan to get out of this one?" Barrow asked in a mocking tone. "Well, I cant do a video, I'm chained up, and I have others to consider..so..yeah, I'm fucked." Mikel said in a false tone-he had a plan, but needed some time.

"Listen, you little punk. I'm only 30 but let's face it-we all know secrets. All I'm asking is for his gold and you can go. That's it-just the gold and nothing else." Edwards said in a calm tone, but Mikel was not convinced. "Yeah..I've dealt with guys like you. I might as well make myself comfortable…at least try to anyways." Mikel said while looking at his chains.

"Oh well, I tried. Guess we get the gold, and the pleasure of you guys exposed for what you are." Edwards said while leaving. As the door closed, Mikel got out of the chains he was quietly breaking for the past five minutes. After inspecting the door, he was devastated. "There's no way I can break it down." Mikel said as he fell to the floor. Then, Mr. B had an idea. "Don't be so sure my friend. I have ingredients for a homemade bomb, and…" Mr. B said while waiting for the sentence to finish. Mikel got the idea, blew fire on the bomb, then ran from the door. Within five seconds, the door was loose and they could go. As they turned to leave, Mikel stopped them. "Ok, here's what is going to happen. Callie, take Mr. B out of here-I'll stay here and deal with the idiots. Alright?" Mikel said as he looked at them. "Yes. Mikel, try not to get hurt this time." Callie warned as they kissed, then they left the area. Mikel reached for his phone, and called Jake…

_Fifteen minutes later… _

"Alright, so we got it straight now?" Mikel said as they prepared themselves. "Yeah, I got it. Let's go." Jake said as they left for battle…

**Two chapters to go. I'm hoping that two weeks of no writing will not leave any rust. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

"You know, I don't want to hurt them, but they piss me off so much, I just have to, you know?" Mikel said before they went in. "Yeah, but it is as it is." Jake said.

_Meanwhile… _

"Well, we should check how our prisoners are, shouldn't we?" Rotwood said to Barrow and Edwards-the final phase of their plan was about to go. Just as they were about to leave, the door slammed open. "Well, didn't think I'd be here, eh?" Mikel said as they walked in the room. "You're outnumbered." Edwards said, not thinking. "Yeah, it's 3 on 2, but 3 of y'all against…2 of us." Mikel said as two dragons suddenly appeared to the 3 men. "Jake, take Rotwood. I got these two for myself." Mikel instructed as they were about to fight. "Alright, more fun for me." Jake said cockily as he flew to Rotwood.

Mikel and his opponents were in a stance stare-off, with Barrow and Edwards somehow having weapons. Mikel was trying to keep his promise to Callie, so he had to be cautious. Mikel started off with a dropkick that sent the two flying, then started with his flurry of punches. However, he slipped up, causing him to lose his balancer, and get hit by the sword, cutting his arm. Mikel winced in pain as he held it, trying to stop the bleeding, while holding them off with his tail. Just then,, Jake had knocked out Rotwood and came to help Mikel. Jake took Barrow, then ddt'd him into the concrete, where he passed out. Mikel then got a kick in, and finally took out Edwards. Mikel then made a call on his cell, then waited.

"Jake, go home. This is something that needs to be done by myself, ok?" Mikel said softly, which Jake then understood and flew off. As Mikel was watching this, Barrow got up, and from behind, stabbed Mikel in the side. "AAHHH…" Mikel said as he fell down in pain, holding the same area that was hurt around a month ago. Barrow was about to flee, when the backup Mikel called for came, and took Edwards, Barrow, and Rotwood into custody. Mikel struggled, but was able to get up without any help. "So much for that promise." Mikel said darkly, but he smiled-his task was done.

**Ok, last chapter coming up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Amends **

_One week later… _

Everyone was disappointed when Mr. B had to leave, but Mikel was quiet. He knew the reason he left, and had to be sure that it didn't leak out. It just ended like a normal day, except it was the end of the semester. As everyone left, Mikel started to lag behind. He still had his injury, which he said was due to a cooking accident (since he was stabbed). Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edwards.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm not in the condition to fight?" Mikel said as he looked at him. He still remembered what happened, and was not going to let him off easy for it. "No, I just wanted to make amends. Nothing big, really." Edwards said calmly. "Wish I could say the same for the other two, but maybe you might be telling the truth this time. Truth be told, ever since September, my life has been hectic. You never know who to trust these days huh?" Mikel said as he smiled. "You're right. Truce?" Edwards said as he extended a hand. Mikel saw his eyes, then superkicked him. "Hmm…nah. Like I said, you never know who to trust these days…" Mikel started as he left the school.

_Later… _

"You feeling ok now?" Callie said, worrying over Mikel's injury. Due to the extent of it, Mikel had to cut his training by half, much to his dismay of the decision. "Yeah. Maybe another week, and I can be going at it again. Besides, I need the break anyways." Mikel said jokingly as he relaxed on the couch. Callie then laid beside him, where he drifted off into sleep, and to dreams…

_"Ah…" Mikel said as he was on the beach, back home in _ _Texas__. Beside him was Callie, then Keith and Gabe, being themselves. Jacob was playing volleyball as Keith and Gabe was swimming. Mikel was getting some sun, along with Callie. Then, Jake and Rose came into the picture. "What the fuck? This is my time-get out of here!" yelled Mikel as he chased them around the beach. "Stupid dream bracelets…don't see me doing it." He mumbled to himself during the futile chase… _

Mikel woke up in a foul mood. "JAAKKEEE!!!!" Mikel yelled at the top of his lungs. "What?" Jake said innocently, trying to conceal his laughter. This was followed by five minutes of chasing, cursing, and stupidity…oh well. That's the way it is, I guess.

**Yay, story is done. There may be a sequel to this, but I need some time on it. Please review!!! Peace! **


End file.
